


Shoot The Moon For Me

by eggybaby



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Caleb ist ein Arschloch, F/M, dunkle Vergangenheit, keine Ahnung was ich hier mache :)))))), vergangene Entführung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggybaby/pseuds/eggybaby
Summary: Du bist Nachrichtensprecherin in Gotham City, die sich, auf der Suche nach spannenden Stories, in die Welt des Jokers verirrt, welcher Gefallen an dir und deiner Neugierde findet.





	1. war of change

**Author's Note:**

> Das war eigentlich nur gedacht für eine gute Freundin, aber kam so gut an, dass ich es gepostet habe und mich auch mal auf dieser Seite versuche :))))  
> Verzeiht mir, falls plotholes auftauchen ;^(

war of change

Du zeigtest auf den Mann hinter der Kamera und machtest eine Geste mit deiner Hand. Er verstand, drehte die große Kamera zu dir herum und fing an dich aufzunehmen.  
Sogleich zücktest du dein schönstes Lächeln hervor, hieltest das Mikrofon hoch, welches windundurchlässig war und es schon so einiges mit dir durchgemacht hatte, und fingst zu sprechen an.

„Schon wieder wurde die Stadt Zeuge von einem der berühmten Kämpfe zwischen dem Batman und dem Joker.“, informiertest du die Zuschauer, die so eben eingeschaltet hatten. „Der Joker hat geplant die Polizeistation hinter mir zu sprengen. Die Bomben, wie sie hier sehen können, wurden als Geschenke abgelegt und durch einen anonymen Hinweis wurde die Polizeistation früh genug gewarnt “, du zeigtest schwungvoll hinter dich und man sah Geschenke, die mit einem >HA HA HA!< beschrieben waren, „trotz seiner sonstigen Genialität, wurde er vom Batman gestoppt und es kam zu einem blutigen Kampf auf dem Dach des Residuums. Wir sind die ersten an der Tatstelle und berichten live!“

Der Kameramann, Oliver, schwenkte die Kamera herum und sobald du aus dem Bild warst, ranntest du an seine Seite und beobachtetest was die Kamera aufnahm.  
Oliver zoomte auf das Dach, wo man den Joker und Batman sah. Batman teilte gute Schläge aus, doch der Joker war bloß am Lachen.   
Obwohl Oliver und du ziemlich weit weg standet, konntest du die Lache des Jokers hören.   
Er steckte viel ein, blutete, schoss mit eines seiner Maschinengewähre herum, wurde vom Batman auf den Boden geworfen und war dennoch in der Lage dieses bekannte, wahnsinnige Lachen heraus zu bekommen.  
Du fiebertest aufgeregt mit. Du liebtest gute Nachrichten und warst oft einer der Ersten, die auftauchte, um alles aufzunehmen. Außerdem warst du den Kämpfen vom Batman und dem Joker verfallen. Die beiden zusammen ergaben einfach die beste Unterhaltung und du spürtest das Adrenalin in dir hochfahren. 

Du warst einer der wenigen Nachrichtensprecher, die nicht schlecht vom Joker redeten. Was konntest du denn auch anderes tun? Er war genial in seiner völlig gestörten Art und Weise, das konnte niemand verleugnen, doch sie taten gerne auf taub und blind.  
Gut, euch wurde geraten seinen Namen so wenig wie möglich zu erwähnen, da jeder wusste, dass er liebte, von sich selbst zu hören, besonders wenn seine Taten nacherzählt wurden.  
Batman verteilte noch einige Schläge, aber ein Hubschrauber kreuzte plötzlich an der Skyline auf.

Es näherte sich zum Dach, wo der Kampf stattfand und bevor Batman auf den Joker stürzen konnte, wurde dieser bereits in den Hubschrauber gezerrt. Der grünhaarige Clown feuerte seine Waffe ab, bis die Munition ihr Ende fand und lachte beim Anblick des Batmans, der versuchte sich am Hubschrauber festzuhalten.   
Der Joker, bewusst nicht allein, hatte viele Männer und Anhänger, welche ihm halfen zu fliehen und für mehr Chaos sorgten, während er in Sicherheit gebracht wurde.  
Einige Schüsse mehr fielen, trafen Batman, brachten zwar keinen direkten Schaden, doch lenkten ihn gut genug ab um den Hubschrauber im selben Moment in einige Loopings zu fliegen, woraufhin Batman ächzend und widerwillig losließ – die Tatsache beachtend, dass er angeschossen und von einigen Insassen des Hubschraubers getreten wurde.

Du rammtest deinen Ellbogen in Olivers Seite um ihm klarzumachen wieder dich zu fixieren. Er schwenkte herum, mit schmerzender Seite und einer Grimasse im Gesicht und du hattest wieder dein „Nachrichten-Sprecher“-Gesicht aufgetragen.

„Der Joker konnte erneut fliehen, doch nicht, ohne eine glanzvolle Show abzulegen. Es war wie immer ein spektakuläres Mitansehen von zwei Wesen, die sich so gleich, doch gleichzeitig so verschieden sind.“, sagtest du in die Kamera und lächeltest noch einmal professionell. Im Hintergrund erkannte man, wie der Hubschrauber immer kleiner wurde und das Lachen des Jokers gab deinem Satz noch einen zusätzlich dramatischen Effekt.

„Das waren die Channel 12 News von mir und wir sehen uns morgen Abend um 20 Uhr.“  
Deinen Abschiedssatz hattest du noch sagen können, bevor die Polizei und einige Special Units ankamen und deine Show abbrachen. Sie stellten sich zwischen dich und die Kamera und du wusstest, dass das Ärger bedeutete.  
Sie sicherten die Stelle ab und du warst froh, live ausgestrahlt zu haben. Sie hätten dir sonst sicher das Material weggenommen. 

„Sieh mal einer an“, hörtest du eine tiefe Stimme hinter dir und wurdest am Oberarm gepackt und zur Seite geschoben. „Der Abschaum der Nachrichtenindustrie.“  
Du verdrehtest genervt deine Augen und sahst den Polizist vor dir an. Du hasstest diesen Typen.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich von unserem Aufgabengebiet fernhalten?“, sagte er, ein wenig zu nah für deinen Geschmack. Du warst der Ansicht, er war immer noch bitter, weil du ihn nicht heranlassen wolltest. „Ich weiß, eine wie du, würde alles tun und überall hingehen für ihre schamlosen Stories… aber das ist Schauplatz eines Verbrechens. Der verfluchte Clown...“

„Nicholson, ich habs verstanden.“, sagtest du entnervt und ließt ihn nicht ausreden. Dann schütteltest du dich von seinem Griff frei. 

„Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich eine Nacht in einer Zelle sitzen… und du weißt, meine Männer lieben hübsche Dinger, wie du eines bist.“, drohte er dir und grinste.   
Wie bereits erwähnt, hasstest du diesen Kerl. Er widerte dich an und du wusstest gar nicht, wie er mit seiner Dummheit und Inkompetenz Polizist geworden war.  
Ein Special Unit wurde gerufen um die nicht hochgegangenen Bomben zu inspizieren und außerdem war ein Bombenentschärfungsteam dazu gekommen. 

„Wir haben was wir brauchten, Oliver. Lass uns abhauen.“, sagtest du mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht und zwinkertest dem etwas hilflosen Kameramann zu, ehe ihr in euer Auto stiegt und davon fuhrt.


	2. earned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du hast dir eine Einladung zu einer seiner Parties verdient.

Einige Tage vergingen. Es war unerwartet ruhig in Gotham City.  
Der berühmte Clown Prinz heckte etwas aus, da warst du dir sicher. Er war einfach niemand, der still herumsaß. Durch die vielen Jahre, in denen du über ihn berichtetest, kanntest du ihn inzwischen ziemlich gut. Du warst schon beinahe stolz darauf, denn er war keine Person, die berechenbar war. Seine Laune konnte sich in Sekunden ändern, seine Gedanken sprangen von einem zum anderen und vieles langweilte ihn, weshalb er immer etwas neues ausprobierte.  
Du wusstest, du hattest Recht behalten, denn Oliver und du wart auf dem Weg zu einer privaten Party vom Joker höchstpersönlich.  
Du würdest lügen, wenn du sagen würdest, dass die Einladung eine Überraschung war.  
Eine Vorahnung, dass er dich im Auge behielt, hattest du. Er liebte, wenn seine Arbeit die Anerkennung bekam, die sie verdiente. Er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber so war das.  
Wenn er gut gelaunt war, liebte er womöglich auch die Übertreibungen, die über ihn und sein angerichtetes Chaos erzählt wurden.  
Zwar arbeitetest du meistens lieber alleine und Oliver war nicht deine Lieblingsperson auf diesem Planeten, aber du konntest mit ihm arbeiten. Er stand manchmal auf dem Schlauch, doch tat was immer du auch wolltest, ohne viel zu protestieren – dafür fehlte ihm wohl die Intelligenz.  
Er war ängstlich und du schüchtertest ihn mit deiner Präsenz allein schon ein. Du flirtetest gerne, ohne, dass es etwas bedeutete und warst eine starke, unabhängige Frau.  
Schließlich warst du dafür bekannt überall hinzuschleichen um eine gute Story zu bekommen. Weshalb du Abschaum deines Geschäftes genannt wurdest, war dir fremd. Du warst einfach nur sehr ehrgeizig und würdest für eine gute Story über Leichen gehen, aber dafür opfertest du auch genauso viel.  
Du hattest dich also zurecht gemacht, ein eng anliegendes Kleid aus samt, in der Farbe Lachs. Es ging gerade noch über deine Knie, war trägerlos, doch hatte lange Ärmel.  
Es war gewagt, dennoch nicht sehr auffallend, aber unglaublich verführerisch.  
Oliver selbst hatte sich ebenso fein gemacht und trug einen schwarz-weißen Anzug, mit pinker Fliege. Ihr hattet euch vorher abgesprochen, einfach, weil du darauf bestanden hattest. Er fand die pinke Fliege ungewohnt, aber du wusstest, er würde nicht auffallen, denn der Joker würde ihn übertreffen. Er liebte es sich in Szene zu setzen, vor allem mit farbenfrohen Anzügen.

Oliver, je näher ihr dem Club des Jokers kamt, desto nervöser wurde er und tastete immer wieder seine innere Jackentasche ab.  
Du hattest ihn überredet einen kleinen Camcorder mit hereinzuschmuggeln. Der Joker würde eure Köpfe rollen sehen wollen, falls er oder einer seiner Männer davon erfuhren, aber niemand anderes hatte bisher eines dieser Partys auf Band festgehalten und davon berichtet und du warst davon überzeugt, dass du die Erste sein würdest.

„Oliver, bitte, benimm dich wie ein Mann und hör auf so offensichtlich zu sein.“, sagtest du, als ihr euch hinter ein paar Männer stelltet, die gerade mit dem Türsteher redeten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich besorgt um mein Leben bin.“, erwiderte er, doch ließ endlich von seiner Jacke ab.

„Um die Besten in diesem Geschäft zu sein, muss man auch was für tun.“, sagtest du bloß und schenktest ihm ein vielsagendes Lächeln. Dann wart ihr direkt vor dem Türsteher.

„Du?“, fragte er und kaute auf seinem Kaugummi. Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und blickte dich von oben bis unten an. „Bist du sicher, dass du hier richtig bist, Püppchen?“  
Er hatte dich erkannt, natürlich hatte er es. Du warst kein unbekanntes Gesicht und du hättest dich gerne damit gebrüstet, aber du warst niemand, der das nötig hatte.

Oliver blickte erneut nervös drein, doch schaffte es sein Pokerface beizubehalten. Wenn du es nicht vergaßest, würdest du ihm später ein Leckerli geben, für solch ein gutes Verhalten.  
Du blicktest den Türsteher lächelnd an, griffst in deinen Ausschnitt und holtest deine Einladung heraus. Das Kästchen „+1“ war angekreuzt und dein Name stand groß darauf.

„Vorsicht, warm.“, sagtest du, als du ihm die Einladung gabst.  
Der Türsteher sah dich ein wenig unglaubwürdig an, aber seine Augen verrieten die plötzliche Lust, die er verspürte, nach deiner kleinen Aktion. Er nahm die Einladung beinahe zögernd entgegen und ließ seinen Blick darüber schweifen.  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schien beinahe enttäuscht, dass er dich nicht klein machen konnte, nickte und öffnete dir und Oliver die Tür.

„Bis später, Püppchen“, rief er dir noch hinterher, als du eintratest.

 

♢♢

 

Ihr wurdet sogleich von lauter Musik und einem seltsamen Duft begrüßt. Etwas süßes lag in der Luft, vermischt mit den männlichen Düften von After-Shaves und Parfüms, die anscheinend großzügig aufgetragen worden waren.  
Oliver stahl einen Blick in deine Richtung und sah unsicher aus. Du aber grinstest.  
Oh ja, heute Abend würdest du gutes Material finden. Dies war _dein_ Abend.

„Gott, wenn jemand erfährt, dass wir hier sind, wie willst du das nur erklären...“, flüsterte Oliver, der sich zu dir herunter beugte.

„Halt die Klappe“, antwortetest du nur und blicktest ihn prüfend an. „Wir sind wegen professionellem hier, also pack‘ doch bitte dein Rückgrat heraus.“

Dann packtest du ihn am Arm und machtest ihm zu verstehen, dass er wenigstens den Anschein machen sollte, dich zu führen. „Lass uns unsere Plätze finden, dann kannst du ganz in Ruhe aufnehmen. Und denk daran… wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen hier, wenn du groß raus willst, musst du Risiken eingehen.“  
Oliver und du lieft zwischen den vielen Tischen umher, um dein Namensschild zu finden. Du merktest einige Blicke auf dir und konntest nicht ausmachen, ob es daran lag, dass du die einzige Frau hier warst – die keine Tänzerin oder Stripperin war, sondern wirklich nur geschäftlich hier sein musste -, oder es an deinem reizenden Kleid lag.  
Beides kurbelte jedoch dein Ego an.

Oliver hielt vor einem kleineren Tisch weiter hinten an und zeigte auf das Namensschild, das stolz deinen Namen trug.  
Ihr saßt euch hin und du sahst dich sogleich ein wenig um. Der große Tisch in der Mitte war anscheinend für den Joker und seiner Männer. Du erkanntest einige Männer, die zu verschiedenen Gangs gehörten, welche auch dort Platz genommen hatten.  
Noch wusstest du nicht, was der Joker vorhatte und weshalb du eingeladen wurdest, aber die Aufregung saß dir in den Knochen. Dies war bestimmt eines deiner spannendsten Ausflüge, die mit deiner Arbeit zu tun hatten, vor allem weil der Joker involviert war.  
Du wolltest dich nicht selber anlügen, obwohl du Ausschau nach interessantem hieltest, warst du mehr darauf fixiert den Joker zu sehen. 

Oliver hatte den Camcorder bereits herausgeholt und filmte gekonnt den Club, der nur so vor Menschen trotzte. Der Tisch und dessen Decke halfen ihm es kaum merklich zu machen und du warst beinahe stolz auf seine Künste. Der Mann war schließlich gut mit der Kamera, aber alles andere fiel ihm schwer zu fallen, das Leben im allgemeinen inbegriffen.  
Du tipptest auf den Tisch und zeigtest mit dem Zeigefinger in die Richtung in die er schwenken sollte. 

„Siehst du den Mann mit der Augenklappe?“, fragtest du und wartetest nicht auf eine Antwort. „Er erhofft sich den Joker vom Markt wegzudrängen und der neue „Boss“ der Szene zu werden.“

Du lachtest verächtlich und zeigtest nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Der Mann mit der gelben Krawatte ist Polizist. Er weiß noch immer nicht auf wessen Seite er eigentlich steht, wenn das so weiter geht, kann er der Erde „Hallo“ sagen.“  
Oliver sah dich verwirrt an und du verdrehtest die Augen und zeigtest mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihn. 

„Peng“, sagtest du mit dunklem Blick und Oliver verstand. 

Du tipptest erneut auf den runden Tisch und zeigtest in die Richtung der Tür. „Die zwei Männer sind Verräter; das Allerletzte. Ratten des Geschäftes, schwören dem Joker Treue, aber geben Informationen an die Polizei weiter.“  
Erneutes Tippen.  
Dein Zeigefinger zeigte in Richtung Bar auf drei Männer.

„Sind in Vergewaltigungsverbrechen verwickelt. Die Polizei sucht nach den Tätern und niemand weiß, dass sie das waren.“

_Tippen._  
Deine Hand legte sich flach auf den Tisch und du schmunzeltest. „Der Mann, der eben an uns vorbei lief. Er wird versuchen dem Joker einige Immobilien zu verkaufen. Überteuert. Glaubt er sei ziemlich schlau. Mal sehen ob er hier lebend herauskommt. Der Mann mit dem er gerade spricht, war für den Einbruch letzten Dienstag verantwortlich.“

Dann sahst du einen von Jokers Männern und nicktest in seine Richtung. „Plant einen Aufstand gegen seinen Boss – dem Joker.“  
Oliver blickte dich unglaubwürdig an. Er war mit deinem Ruf bekannt, aber, dass du tatsächlich so gut warst, überraschte ihn.

„Woher weißt du das alles?“, fragte er.

Du schieltest zwischen vollen Wimpern zu ihm herüber und lächeltest schelmisch. „Wie bereits erwähnt… um die Beste im Geschäft zu sein, musst du auch was dafür tun. Und wenn ich dafür meine Nase in gefährliche Angelegenheiten stecken muss, dann tue ich das auch.“  
Er nickte und nahm das alles so auf. Noch immer fragte er sich, wie du an diese Informationen herangekommen warst, aber da gab es vieles, das er nicht von dir wusste. Selbst die Male in denen du spurlos für einige Stunden verschwandest. Doch das tat er einfach mit dem zusammen was du gesagt hattest. Du nanntest diese Zeiten gerne „Scavenging“.

Dein Zeigefinger tippte ein weiteres und letztes Mal auf den Tisch und du zeigtest auf einen Mann, der einen grauen Anzug anhatte. Er war dabei sich einen Drink zu bestellen und fixierte die leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen.

„Was ist mit ihm? Was hat er getan?“, fragte Oliver neugierig, da du schon seit einigen Minuten nichts mehr sagtest.

„Nichts. Ich hasse ihn bloß.“, erwidertest du.  
Ihr wart nicht in der Lage weiterzusprechen, da die Atmosphäre des Raumes sich urplötzlich änderte. Du musstest nicht einmal aufsehen um zu wissen, weshalb, aber tatest es trotzdem. Auf ihn hattest du den gesamten Abend lang gewartet.

Der Joker, in einem seiner lila Anzüge, mit einer grünen Weste, die man minimal unter seinem Jackett erkannte. Sein Pistolenholster unter dem Jackett guckte beinahe unschuldig heraus und er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Die grünen Haare waren wie immer nach hinten gekämmt, der rote Lippenstift ein riesiger Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut und sein Hemd war nicht bis oben zugeknöpft, sodass man einige seiner Tattoos sah.  
Sein Blick schweifte durch seinen Club und er gab ein zufriedenes Schnaufen von sich. Seine Hände fanden die Schultern von Frost, der an dem großen Tisch in der Mitte saß. Er war so etwas wie die rechte Hand des Jokers, soweit du deren Beziehung beurteilen konntest. Er machte den Anschein den Mann vor ihm zu massieren und klopfte ihm dann – etwas sehr stark – auf die Schulter und lief weiter zum nächsten Tisch.  
Du bekamst es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. So nah warst du ihm noch nie gewesen und du wusstest nicht was du machen solltest, wenn er auch an deinem Tisch Halt machen würde.  
Doch du schütteltest deine Angst ab und mit einem strengen Blick in Olivers Richtung machtest du ihm zu verstehen, dass er ja nicht zu filmen aufhören solle.  
Du folgtest dem Joker mit deinem Blick, wie viele andere auch. Die Musik war lauter als vorher, Getränke wurden hier und da abgestellt oder bestellt und die Mädchen fingen an in ihren Käfigen zu tanzen, aber die Aufmerksamkeit war dennoch auf dem Clown Prinzen.

Du bemerktest wie Oliver stürmisch den Camcorder in seine innere Jackentasche verstaute und ihm schien der Schweiß von der Stirn zu tropfen. Du wolltest ihn gerade fragen, was denn los sei, als sich zwei Hände auf deine Schultern legten.  
Sie drückten dich weiter in deinen Sitz und krallten sich in deine nackte Haut. Du drehtest dich gar nicht erst um, sondern sahst nur auf die zwei sehr weißen Hände hinab.  
_Der Joker_.  
Der grünhaarige Mann lachte und bückte sich zu dir herunter, sein Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von deinem Hinterkopf entfernt. Sein Lachen ließ ein Schauer über deinen Rücken fahren und pulsierte beinahe in deinen Ohren. Er schien sogar noch näher zu kommen, da du seinen warmen Atem an deinem rechten Ohr spüren konntest.  
Seine Hände massierten deine zarten Schultern, aber er hatte einen eisernen Griff. Er kontrollierte dich. Das war sein Wesen. Dominanz und Manipulation. Seine kleine Massage war schließlich nur Show.

„Wen… haben... wir… denn... hier?“, fragte er und machte zwischen jedem Wort eine kleine Pause. Er liebte eine gute Show. Du warst zwar nicht ängstlich, doch warst auch nicht dumm. Du zeigtest ihm den Respekt, den er verlangte um hier diesen Abend noch lebend herauszukommen. Er lachte bei deinem offensichtlichen Nachdenken. Seinen Kopf legte er zurück und lachte immer lauter, was die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Männer um euch herum erregte.

„Ms. News Channel 12“, sagte er und seine Hände hörten auf deine Schultern zu massieren. Stattdessen drückten sie sich in dein Fleisch um darauf ihren Weg zu deinem Hals zu finden. Seine langen Finger tanzten über deine Haut und fühlten sich kalt an, dennoch waren sie sanft, während sie sich um deinen Hals schlossen und versuchten deine Luft abzuschnüren.  
Du warst nicht groß überrascht, dass er versuchte dich zu strangulieren – in einer sehr vorsichtigen und sanften Art und Weise.  
Viel mehr überraschte dich, wie seine Finger sich auf deiner Haut anfühlten. So als würde deine Haut brennen und jede Berührung von ihm heilte deine brennende Haut für einige Sekunden.  
Du schlucktest gegen seine Hand und er lächelte bei deinem kläglichen Versuch dir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Dann ließ er abrupt von deinem Hals ab, doch seine Hände verweilten auf deinen Schultern.

Du blicktest endlich in sein Gesicht, auch wenn du deinen Kopf ziemlich drehen musstest. Sein Lächeln wurde nur größer, als du ihn ansahst und er machte dir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass du ihm folgen solltest.  
Du standest vom Tisch auf und Oliver machte es dir gleich. Er hing regelrecht an deinem Rockzipfel und du konntest die Angst in seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
Der grünhaarige Mann vor dir führte euch in die Mitte des Clubs, in die Nähe seiner Männer und vielen anderen gefährlichen Gruppen, von denen du des öfteren schon in den Nachrichten berichtet hattest.  
Er trat zwischen dich und Oliver und legte einen Arm um deinen und Olivers Schultern. Dann zog er euch näher zu sich und lachte sein allzu bekanntes wahnsinniges Lachen. Die grauen Grills in seinem Mund machten laute Geräusche, während sie aufeinander trafen, jedes Mal, wenn er lachte.  
Er führte euch in die perfekte Mitte des Clubs und verscheuchte die Tänzerinnen mit einer einfachen Geste.  
Seine Hände glitten über eure Schultern, bis er von euch abließ und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte.

„Gentleman, darf ich euch meine heutigen Ehrengäste vorstellen!“, sagte er und öffnete einladend seine Arme.  
Er schnellte nach vorn, kam Oliver zu nah, der zurückschreckte, doch die Männer vom Joker standen unmittelbar hinter ihm und hinderten ihn daran, von ihm wegzutreten.  
Sein Atem kitzelte Oliver am Ohr. Der grünhaarige Wahnsinnige atmete laut ein und aus und Oliver spürte beinahe die rotgefärbten Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Oh, nimm die Kamera heraus. Was als nächstes passiert, möchtest du nicht verpassen“, flüsterte er ihm zu und Olivers Hände zitterten.  
Er sah den Joker ungläubig an, dessen Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen kräuselten. Anscheinend meinte er es ernst, denn er wartete darauf, dass Oliver tat, was er von ihm wollte.  
Oliver wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen, denn er wusste, dass der Joker kein geduldiger Mensch war. Also gehorchte er und seine zitternden Hände fanden in das Innere seines Jacketts.  
Noch immer ängstlich nahm er den Camcorder wieder heraus und einige schnappten schockiert nach Luft. 

„Oliver, richtig?“, fragte er und dieser nickte. „Oliver, halt die Kamera in die Menge.“  
Dann wandte er sich dir zu. Sein Blick durchbohrte dich fast und obwohl er noch vor wenigen Sekunden grinste und Oliver damit Angst einjagte, so hatte er gegenüber dir eine andere Taktik eingeschlagen.  
Er musterte dich wie das Raubtier seine Beute. Sein Gesicht war ernst, kein Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine Schritte schwer, als er die Distanz zwischen euch schloss.

„Kätzchen“, schnurrte er beinahe schon und kam dir ungemütlich nah. Dieser Mann wusste nicht was persönlicher Freiraum war. „Du wirst jetzt eine Entscheidung für mich treffen.“  
Er starrte dich weiterhin an und zog dabei sein Jackett aus, nicht einmal löste er euren intensiven Blick – oder blinzelte.  
Du sahst auf sein Pistolenholster hinab, genau im perfekten Zeitpunkt, denn sonst hättest du verpasst, wie schnell und gekonnt er die Waffe herausgezogen hatte und sie dann geschwind auf die Menge hielt.  
Einige Männer, die die Show genossen hatten, sprangen auf. Andere blieben einfach nur sitzen, doch die Stimmung hatte sich gekippt.  
Nun herrschte eine völlig neue Stimmung, doch niemand traute sich seine eigene Waffe zu ziehen. Die Männer des Jokers waren in der Überzahl, nicht zu schweigen, dass es sein Club war und er womöglich noch einige Tricks auf Lager hatte, falls jemand etwas versuchte.  
Sie kannten seine Unberechenbarkeit.

„Oliver, sei nicht dumm. Richte die Kamera niemals auf deine reizende Chefin. Egal was passiert. Du wirst weiter filmen und professionell sein. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Du zucktest kaum merklich zusammen, so als würde er deine eigenen Worte, die du zu Oliver gesagt hattest, benutzen und auch an Oliver richten.  
Kurz löste _Mister J_ seinen Blick von dir, um den Kopf zu Oliver zu drehen und ihn zu mustern. Er verfiel in schallendes Gelächter und Oliver nickte eilig, nicht einmal, auch nicht zweimal, sondern durchgehend.

Dann fiel Mister J's Blick erneut auf dich und die Waffe noch immer in die Menge gerichtet, fuhr er fort:  
„Kätzchen, wiederhole für _Daddy_ doch, was du Oliver gesagt hattest.“  
Zum ersten Mal lächelte er dich an, ein breites unechtes Lächeln, welches seine grauen Grills präsentierte und du wusstest nicht, ob du empört über deinen neuen Spitznamen sein solltest oder... weil er sich selbst Daddy nannte.  
Dein fragender Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn zu ärgern und kurz verging ihm das breite Lächeln, aber er schüttelte nur die bitteren Gedanken ab und das Lächeln fand zurück auf sein Gesicht.  
Du hörtest bloß noch einen lauten Schuss und hieltest dir instinktiv die Ohren zu.  
Die Waffe des Jokers war abgefeuert worden und als du in die Menge sahst um zu sehen, welche arme Sau es getroffen hatte, sahst du den Mann mit der Augenklappe, den du im Gespräch mit Oliver erwähnt hattest, tot auf dem Boden liegen.  
Gemurmel, Stühle wurden geschoben, dann Stille.

„Er wollte mich also vom Markt drängen… ist doch so, nicht, Kätzchen?“, fragte er nun und du hattest vergessen, dass er ja nicht einmal den Blick von dir genommen hatte, also sahst du von dem toten Mann ab, um in das herausfordernde Gesicht des Mannes vor dir zu schauen.  
Du wusstest nicht, woher er es wusste. Hatte er dich belauscht?  
Sinn machte es. Du warst nicht wirklich Jemand, der für Geschäfte taugte. Letztendlich warst du nur eine Reporterin, die eine gute Story suchte. Vielleicht hatte er dich also im Auge behalten und ganz plötzlich wichtige Informationen herausgefunden.  
Doch du bisst die Zähne zusammen. Du warst nicht nur irgendeine Reporterin! Du wusstest mehr, als manch anderer Mafiosi oder Polizist.

„Hilf meinen Erinnerung auf die Sprünge, Kätzchen. Sag mir wer der Nächste ist.“, schnurrte er weiter und seine Brust vibrierte.  
Du hattest eine seltsame Gänsehaut, total begeistert von diesem neuen Gefühl von Angst, Aufregung, Wichtigkeit und… Macht?  
Du zeigtest sogleich auf zwei Männer, die in der Nähe der Tür herumschwirrten. Sie wussten, dass dieser Abend für sie schlimm endete, weshalb sie wohl aus diesem Grund niemals wirklich eintraten, doch bevor sie reagieren konnten, hatte der Joker sie bereits erschossen und sie fielen zu Boden.

♢♢

 

Ein Verräter nach dem Anderen fiel, bis nur noch zwei Männer von deinem Gespräch übrig waren.  
Der Joker verfiel immer wieder in Gelächter und die Traube von Männern lachte mit, Angst auch erschossen zu werden.  
Oliver schlug sich tapfer, er ließ kein einziges Mal die Kamera fallen. Du glaubtest sogar, dass er nicht einmal zitterte, wofür die Qualität des Videos wohl später angemessen gut werden würde.  
Er stand da einfach, wie angewurzelt, keinen Murks von sich gebend.  
Du konntest kaum verbergen, wie viel Spaß es dir machte, jeden dieser Kerle zu Boden fallen zu sehen. Sie verdienten es.  
Aber dich so euphorisch zu fühlen? Das war unerwartet.

Deine Hand hob sich erneut, der Zeigefinger zeigte auf einen Mann mit einer gelben Krawatte. Doch bevor du etwas sagen konntest, machte der Joker eine abfällige Geste.  
„Ich weiß über ihn Bescheid und er hat sich heute Abend entschieden.“ Dann lächelte der grünhaarige Verrückte wieder und der Polizist, der sich für keine Seite entscheiden konnte, hatte sich wohl für die Richtige entschieden. In dem Fall für die Seite, die sein Leben für heute Abend rettete.

Also blieb nur noch ein Mann. Bevor du überhaupt richtig auf ihn zeigen konntest, fiel er bereits tot zu Boden.  
„Nichts… du hasst ihn bloß.“, stellte J fest und grinste dich an. Er hatte beinahe haargenau deine Worte wiederholt und du warst erstaunt, dass er selbst den Mann erschossen hatte, der kein Verräter war, und du ihn nur abgrundtief hasstest.

Nach dem vielen Schießen, ließ er seinen Arm zu seiner Seite fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es hatte schon etwas erotisches, wenn man ihn so ansah. Das Hemd entblößte einen großen Teil seiner Brust, die weiße Haut, die vielen Tattoos, das Auf und Ab-Bewegen seiner Brust.

„Gentleman“, hauchte er und während er sich seinen Gästen widmete, signalisierte er einer seiner Männer näher zu treten. „Kommen wir doch zurück zu unseren Geschäften“, er wurde leiser und wandte sich dem Mann, der nun neben dich getreten war. „Frost, schaff die Leichen hier heraus.“  
Frost ging von dannen und der Arm, der sich plötzlich um deine Schultern schlängelte, zog dich an die Brust des Jokers.

„Du… du, du, du.“, sagte er keck und zog scharf die Luft an. „He… he… heeeee, ich genieße deine Nachrichten. Ich hatte nicht viel von dir erwartet, doch – verdammt – Kätzchen, du hast mich überrascht.“  
Er hatte viel überlegt, ob er dich nicht heute Abend umbringen sollte. Du wusstest viel von ihm, zu viel für seinen Geschmack, trotzdem mochte er deine Show. Er mochte es, wie seine Taten die Anerkennung bekamen, die sie verdienten.  
Als er deinen kleinen Handlanger auch noch beim Filmen erwischte, wusste er, du musstest aus dem Weg geschafft werden, aber dann… dann stelltest du dich als nützlich heraus.  
Du wusstest Dinge. Dinge, die nach allem Anschein, niemand anderes wusste und du hattest ihm eben einen großen Gefallen getan, indem er deinetwegen von den Ratten unter seinen Leuten Abschied nahm.  
Und vielleicht hatte er einen Weg gefunden, dich weiterhin als Nutzen zu verwenden.

„Strahl‘ das morgen Abend aus“, sagte er bloß noch und bevor Oliver und du regelrecht herausgeworfen wurdet, musterte er dich noch einmal gründlich. Irgendetwas an dir schien vertraut…


End file.
